House Oblodra
| organization = House Oblodra | aliases = | base = Duthcloim, Menzoberranzan, Northdark | leader = | symbol = | favored deity = Lolth | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = | disbanded = Destroyed in 1358 DR | members = Drow: 32 nobles, 450 soldiers Kobolds: 600 slaves | alignment = | races = Drow | allegiances = House Barrison Del'Armgo | enemies = House Barrison Del'Armgo, House Baenre, House Faen Tlabbar House Nurbonnis, House Millithor | showmembers = yes | orgname = House Oblodra | source = }} House Oblodra was a deceased drow house of Menzoberranzan. Base House Oblodra's compound was located in the district of Duthcloim (often referred to as Manyfolk), where it clung to a cliff face between the two "fingers" of the Clawrift. Its compound was small but protected on three sides by the Clawrift and guarded by soldiers on the other side. Most of the Oblodrans' slaves were kobolds kept in pens and tunnels in the Clawrift. Although the Oblodrans claimed to have only 600 kobolds, the Clawrift was capable of holding ten of thousands more, and many houses suspected they were lying. Although the diamond-shaped compound was small, it was quite spacious relative to the number of inhabitants. Even lower-ranked drow had private chambers. Activities House Oblodra was gifted in the rare art of psionics and its members were known for their fanaticism to psionics. They were considered reckless and insane by the rest of the city. It was rumored that the house sent its daughters away to train with (and even breed with) illithids. The House of very secretive. House Oblodra's garrison was always smaller than that of other, lesser houses, in part because of soldier's participation in a dangerous duelling game called Khaless. Participants levitated in a magically darkened and silenced area over the Clawrift; the first drow to leave the area (either by giving up or falling) lost. Many participants failed to adequately time their levitation and fell to their deaths. Winners were given various luxuries; losing survivors were forced to clean kobold pens. Oftentimes, however, there were no survivors. House Oblodra backed the Brown Mushroom Mercantile Company. History In 568 DR, illithids from Phanlinksal attempted to invade Menzoberranzan. The Menzoberranyr defeated the invading illithids at the Cavern of Severed Tentacles and fed the dead illithids to vampiric illithids that House Oblodra kept as pets as the surviving captives watched. House Oblodra used its wild talents to ascend to the third house of Menzoberranzan by 1297 DR, obliterating many of the houses that stood in their way. Despite having smaller forces than houses behind them, matron mother K'yorl Odran's wiliness in politics, as well as her skill in psionics, kept the house secure in its position. C For much of history, the illithid Sept of Ill'Ghact desired to destroy House Oblodra. However, when Methil El-Viddenvelp discovered in the 1340s DR that illithid tadpoles could be implanted in the drow psions of the house, the sept changed their opinions and began seeking the most powerful members of the house to use as hosts. A number of illithids that were notable in later years were spawned from Oblodran nobles during this year, including Galgast and During the Time of Troubles (1358 DR), when magic was unpredictable, House Oblodra briefly became the most powerful house in the city. They attacked House Faen Tlabbar and killed K'yorl's rival, Ghenni'tiroth Tlabbar. K'yorl then gathered the Ruling Council in order to place her claim as ruler of the city. However, in the meantime, Lolth made a deal with the balor Errtu, who sent demons to aid House Baenre, led by Yvonnel Baenre, and attack House Oblodra. Yvonnel summoned a tentacle from the Abyss to sweep the entire house into the Clawrift. K'yorl remained alive, but Yvonnel banished her into the Abyss to be tortured for eternity by Errtu. One of the other few survivors, Kimmuriel Oblodra, was taken in by Bregan D'aerthe and later became one of the band's leaders. After the fall of House Oblodra, undead Oblodran priestesses were believed to haunt the Clawrift as witchlins, stalking the kobolds that lived in the Clawrift. In the late fifteenth century, the priestess Minolin Fey-Branche contemplated releasing K'yorl from the Abyss in hopes of House Baenre being destroyed. However, she feared Lolth's wrath if she did so. Former members * K'yorl Odran: Matron Mother from 961 to 1358 DR. * Kimmuriel Oblodra: Survivor of the fall of his house; member of Bregan D'aerthe. * Quavylene Oblodra: K'yorl's daughter and First Priestess. * Hazaufein Oblodra: Elderboy and house wizard. * Drizfryn Oblodra: Secondboy (K'yorl's fourth son) weapons master. * Tsabanor Oblodra: House patron. Appendix Further reading * * * References Oblodra Category:Houses of Menzoberranzan Category:Organizations in Menzoberranzan Category:Organizations in the Northdark Category:Organizations in the Upperdark Category:Organizations in the Underdark Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations Category:Locations in Menzoberranzan Category:Locations in the Northdark Category:Locations in the Upperdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Organizations in Duthcloim Category:Locations in Duthcloim